You want trouble, you'll get trouble
by animaalovaa
Summary: Len is notorious in Vocaloid mansion for being a troublemaker. He hates being bossed around and likes to see everyone suffer. One day, a new vocaloid mascot arrived at the mansion. If only he knew that the new guy isn't as innocent as he looks.
1. The new girly guy

It was just a normal day, a truly normal day. Just like how it was supposed to be. At least that was the blonde haired boy thought to be.

"Len, wake up" said a blonde girl. The boy called Len groggily turned away from the blonde girl.

"Nggh... 10 more minutes" The blonde girl rolled her eyes, as if this has happened a few times before. She tugged on the other blonde's blanket as the said blonde kept it close to himself.

"Wake up, Len! Master said there's an important announcement for us!" The blonde girl practically screamed at the blonde boy. Len, who paid no attention what's so ever to this important 'announcement', proceeded to ignore his sister's whines.

"Geez, I wonder what it could be" said Len sarcastically. He already knew what the Master is going to 'announce'. Heck, they almost get this kind of announcement every day.

"To think Master wouldn't make any more of us" The blonde muttered under his pillow.

"Hm? Why so gloomy about it? It's great that we're gonna have many friends" The blonde girl pouted. She cleary didn't understand the situation here.

Well, it's not like there's something to worry about actually. He loves to make the audience confused.

But what could possibly Master make this time? There's already a girl with weird ahoge, a little girl and her so called teacher, a girl who looked like a hobo (with her never have been brushed hair and her torn-up dress), a really short kid who's design is based on dinosaur (like seriously, how!?), a cat girl (preferably called 'Hello Kitty' girl), and last but not least a fan (literally a fan). Hey, if the new Vocaloid mascot is terrible too, I can make fun of him/her, right?

"I'll be down in 30 minutes"

"Fine, but I won't be covering for you like last time" With that, the blonde girl stomped away angrily leaving the other blonde in his room.

"Finally" He said to himself. He never liked the way his sister bosses him up. Sometimes he wished he was created 'alone' like his fellow Vocaloids. Instead he and his sister, Rin, were created to be a pair. They're not dating though. They decided to become twins instead, even though it's not official in the human world.

After a while, the blonde boy went downstairs where his 'friends' and the Master are.

"Ah, Len's here. Please sit down, Len. It's about time we introduce our newest Vocaloid mascot" said Master. The said boy went to sit between his sister and a bluenette wearing a long scarf.

"Now that everyone's here, please give a warm welcome to Piko Utatane" said Master with a happy face. It's weird to see Master like this, but the rest of the Vocaloid mascot didn't care about it. In fact they're all focused on a beautiful white Vocaloid standing near the door to outside. She had a pale skin almost as white as her dress. Speaking of her dress, it somehow reminded the rest of Vocaloid mascots of a guitar. She also had white colored hair with an ahoge that looked like a hook or a letter 'P'. But what struck the blonde haired boy were her eyes. Her eyes were dual colored, one is a beautiful emerald green and the other one is like a sparkling sapphire blue. Noticing the stares she was getting, she timidly bowed herself and said a simple "Good afternoon" to the others. Her voice was soft, but wasn't as soft as a green haired vocaloid. Still she had a better design than her preceders (not to mention a better voice). If it wasn't for an USB tail thingy she had. Well that's what the blonde boy and the rest of the Vocaloid mascots think (maybe not all of them though).

"Piko Utatane is from Sony Company. Therefore he is the first and the only mascot from Sony... for a while" We listened to Master as he began explaining about Piko Utatane origin. Then, the sudden realization hit a certain blonde boy.

"You're a guy!?"Screamed Len as he pointed the new Vocaloid mascot whilst startling the rest (since they all came with the same sudden realization as well).

"Yes I am" HE said with a hint of confusion in HIS face.

"Hahaha! This must be the stupidest joke I've ever heard" Len held his stomach and laughed as loud as he can. He fell to the floor and cried tears of laughter. The others weren't as happy. Some give death glare to the laughing boy; some give a sympathetic look to the new Vocaloid mascot. Len couldn't care less about what the others think now.

There's a new meat in the mansion, and the big and bad Len will make his life as miserable as it could be


	2. Don't say anything!

Why? That was the only thing that crossed the boy's mind now. There he was, staring at a blonde boy laughing on the floor while pointing at him. He didn't know what to do. Everyone else just looked at him weirdly. There's also some who glared at the blonde boy.

"Len, be nice! He's new here!" A blonde haired girl, who also wore the same sailor suit as the blonde boy, scolded the said boy.

"Yeah, that was not nice at all. Even if he looks like a girl, you need to at least appreciate his feelings" A bluenette, who was sitting next to the blonde boy, chimed in. For a moment, the silver haired boy was confused. He looked like a girl? He immediately felt a blush on his cheeks. Yet, he knew the clothes he's wearing right now looked weird. Not only that, someone else used to tell him that he looked like a girl. But who?

"Don't worry. He's always like this" said a girl with long red hair who was sitting next to me.

"You need to be careful with him though. Judging by his reaction, he's going to make you suffer" said a guy with long purple hair with a samurai get-up. Piko's eyes darted back to the laughing boy, who no longer laughs, and now sitting on his chair like nothing happened.

"Ahem. Now that you've stopped laughing, Len, I'd like you to give Piko a tour of the mansion" said Master with a vicious smile.

"WHAT!?" Len stood up, almost surprising the other Vocaloids. Almost

"But-"he began.

"No buts! Piko, your room number is 3-9. Just relax and have fun in your new home" said Master. He's harsh, only when it's about his bad 'children'. Thus the good ones will always get the attention. Or is it?

"If you have any question, you could ask Luka" he said while pointing to a girl (a mature woman to be exact) with long pale pink hair before leaving the mansion. Luka gave Piko a friendly smile and Piko returned it with a smile as well. Meanwhile, a blonde haired boy was sneaking behind a purple haired guy. Fortunately (or unfortunately for a certain blonde), Luka notices this and caught the boy.

"Going somewhere Len?" Luka gave an almost the same smile as she gave to a white haired boy earlier. Her specialty 'smile' made even a guy like Len shivered. Piko wondered what kind of girl Luka really is. Right now he decided on a temporary conclusion. Luka is a cool girl.

"Um… Piko Utatane. Nice to meet you"

"Luka Megurine. And this is Len Kagamine, FYI"

"FYI?" The silver haired boy just tilted his head to the foreign word.

"For your information" Luka chuckled a little by how confused he looked earlier. Len, who were just standing behind them, started walking with a gloomy look on his face.

"Can we speed this up? I need to catch my show" said Len impatiently while pointing to an invisible watch on his wrist. Len walked at a faster pace than the other two. Then the silver haired boy kept up with his speed and soon it turned into a one-on-one race to Piko's room, leaving their girl companion behind. The blonde boy thought he'll win for sure, since he already knew the inside and the outside of the mansion better than anyone else in this mansion. Hell, he would obviously win against a boy who had just arrived here.

They arrived at the 3rd floor, running as fast as they can to Piko's room. Len was starting to falling behind, but Piko didn't knew where his room would be, so he would glance left and right looking number per number till he found that room.

"THERE!" They both screamed as they tried to hold the door knob. They tried to push each other but that ended up with they both fall to the ground. Piko landed on the top since its obvious his height influence how they end up on the floor.

"Ow!" screamed Len as he was crushed by a slightly taller yet more feminine silver haired boy. Piko himself landed safe fully on the shorter blonde's neck.

"Get your body off of me!" Okay, screaming at a time like this, is not a great idea. Some residents heard it and you know what will they do.

"Oh my God! Is this why you were so mean to him earlier, Len?" asked a green haired girl.

"Len I didn't know you're a gay" said a disappointed blue haired guy with long scarf.

"You sure snatched him fast, Len" said a short red haired girl.

"Awww… I think the new guy is a cutie, but now he's sleeping in your arms!?" said a really irritated long blonde haired girl.

"Maybe he already had a crush on Piko ever since he was introduced earlier" said a girl with a cat-like helmet.

"Huh, so Len doesn't care about what gender he is….?" Said a teal haired girl questioningly

"Yep" answered the kitty helmet girl

"Whatever it is, Len is pretty straight-forward about love" said a long red haired girl who sounded like she was half joking (or fully joking).

"What the hell!? Len you're in love with Piko!?" asked the blonde girl who just arrived at the scene of crime.

"Could you guys stop making conclusions for yourself and get this thing off of me!?" Len tried to wriggle away but it's no use since he was smaller than the boy who's crushing his dignity right now.

"U-um, Len?" The cerulean eyed boy could only stare back and slapped his forehead.

"You're alright!? Why didn't you move your body when I told you so!?" The different colored eye boy looked away with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"B-because…" Len rolled his eyes. He managed to push this boy to the side. But when he stood up…

"A-ah!" The blonde stepped on something. Or rather there's something that's stuck on his foot.

"What is thi- Whoa!" Now the positions have switched and ceruleans met with an emerald and a sapphire once again. This time, both of them easily stood up on their own. What happened to be tangled on Len's foot was no other than Piko's USB tail.

"You should've rolled that up or something" said the cerulean without thinking it twice. Gasps filled the hallway as the 'couple' forgot their roommates are there as well.

"Um, I-"

"Don't say anything" said the blonde before making a sprint to the outside


	3. Let's war!

"Piko!" After Len left unexpectedly, another blonde with a long hair came up to the silver haired boy who answered with a simple "Hm?" She held his arm and started pulling him.

"Come on, Piko. Let me continue the tour for you" She said happily. Apparently the blonde girl already had a crush on the silver haired boy ever since he stepped into the mansion. She almost let her crush go since she (like everybody else) thought that he was a she. She's glad he's a boy though.

"This will be easy" she thought to herself as she pulled Piko to the garden outside. The garden was big, just as big as the mansion. He was amazed. He had longing to went outside and see the trees and the flowers. Although the garden bears little resemblance to the 'forest' he saw in a picture book, still he was glad he could be able to see the smaller version of a 'forest'. The blonde girl noticing this, went to grab some flowers off the ground. She made a flower crown and put it on top of Piko's head.

"There. You look cuter that way" a tint of red was visible on her cheek as she placed the crown.

"Thanks, um…"

"Lily. Nice to meet you, Piko"

"Nice to meet you too, Lily" Her blush grew redder. Piko, who knew nothing about romance (yet), immediately felt a panic rushed into his head.

"Lily, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

'"Maybe she was sick...?" He thought. He didn't know Vocaloids can get sick. Maybe since they were made to be exactly as a human, they could get sick too.

"N-no. I'm not sick or anything. Come on. Let's go to another place" She grabbed Piko's hand again. He was confused. Giving that he was just created a while ago, he had no idea what happened to Lily earlier. On the way to the mansion, he spotted a blonde boy taking a nap under a tree. And not too long after passing the sleeping prince, they met a girl with long pink hair.

"Lily, where do you think you're going? You have a duty to clean the first floor today" said Luka. Luka had the most authority in this mansion, the second owned by a certain teal haired girl and the third owned by the so called 'siblings'. There's a reason why Luka topped the most popular Vocaloids in authority. Note: Never make Luka mad.

Lily pouted, but still decided to do her shift. Luka advised Piko to wake Len up and continue their tour (and she also commented how cute Piko looked with the flower crown). Piko decided to follow her advice and walked to where Len slept earlier. It didn't take much shaking and groaning to wake the blonde boy up. He glared at the silver boy only to meet another glare coming from 'Queen of authority'. Not even the notorious Len can withstand Luka's 'don't you dare disobey me' glare.

"What the hell are you wearing" Piko can only stand there dumbfounded. Was it a question or a statement? Noticing the 'Queen' is not here anymore; he decided to continue his sleep (and completely ignored the weird crown on top of the other boy's head). Not knowing what to do, Piko looked around and found and oddly, ball thingy behind some bush. He took one, noticing its jiggly-ness, and wondered what kind of ball is this.

"Len, what is this?" The blonde boy, who was not asleep yet, groaned and motioned Piko to give him the odd ball. Once he got the ball, he threw it to Piko, making a 'SPLASH' sound, while the blonde boy laughed at the now wet boy's stupidity.

"Can't believe you don't know what a water balloon is" He continued to laugh at him, making the drenched boy contemplating about revenge or not. When the other boy let his guard down, the blue and green eyed boy took more balloons and threw one at the sleeping prince. Surprised by his sudden actions, Len stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"If that's how you want to play, then so be it!" Letting out a war cry, the blonde boy took more water balloons from behind him. How come there are water balloons there in the first place? Well, the notorious prankster has taken the time to make and stored them in different places outside the mansion. His original plan was to make everyone drenched wet when they went out for a picnic next time. It wouldn't be a picnic anyway, since they never truly stepped out of their place.

Water balloons began flying everywhere. While the silver one managed to dodge almost all the water balloons, the yellow one didn't. He was drenched wet, top to toe, unlike his rival, whose only part of his hair and clothes covered in fluid. Len felt like throwing rocks instead of water balloons to the new Vocaloid. Looking for any possible way to win this 'war' than killing the other boy, his cerulean eyes noticed something on the ground. And it's not a rock.

"How about this, girly-boy!?" Calling him girly is definitely part of his plan. Piko, who was taken aback by that name, now literally taken aback by a powerful force. Having a water hose on his hands is making him at the advantage.

"Y-you're ch-ch-cheating!" screamed Piko, who managed to hide behind a tree. Len wasted no time in chasing him. Piko ran to the mansion, where he thought he would be safe from Len's water attack. Grabbing the handle he noticed at how light it was, until a teal haired girl came out and got sprayed by the water hose.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Uh-oh" Len said to himself while turning off the water. The girl, who's now drenched wet, went to grab the blonde boy's shirt and pulling him up to her level.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" screamed the girl again. Both boys covered their ears at the sudden noise. Piko didn't know there's someone who can scream this high before. Then again, he knew who this voice belongs to. The most popular Vocaloid, Miku Hatsune. To Len, however, the most popular Vocaloid is the most annoying person that ever lived. Though they always been described 'together' by the fans worldwide, he always thought he better off being described together with his 'sister' than the girl who's strangling him right now.

"Um… M-Miku" said the shivering silver haired boy. Although he was scared of the angry diva before him, he just thought he would help the blonde boy out of her grip.

"I was the one who started this, so I was the one at fault. I'm very sorry!" He bowed. Miku stared at him for a while before letting her grip loosened making a blonde boy fell with a small thud.

"Oh, aren't you the new Vocaloid? Piko, right? I don't know the whole story here, but Len was the one who sprayed me with water. Still, since I want to eat dinner, he'd better cook this time!" said Miku before leaving the boys alone. Len walked inside while muttering "beginner's luck" when he passed Piko. He followed behind Len before parting to their own rooms even though none of them said a word. In the end, the blonde boy didn't cook again because he was too busy drying himself. At least he got a solid reason on why he didn't cook, rather than yesterday when he was too busy pranking. He could always eat his stash off bananas if he's hungry.

Meanwhile, in room 2-9...

"Ah... and here I thought nothing could go wrong" said a long haired blonde girl. After being kidnapped by Luka, she managed to escape for dinner. Unfortunately, the boy she's been waiting for wasn't at the dining room. She went out of her way to bring some food for him but he didn't answer or opened the door for her.

"Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow" With another sigh, she went to sleep.

Now, in room 3-9 (a floor above)

The silver haired boy (now wearing a completely different outfit, which consisted of a white t-shirt and a pair of long pants) found a very interesting shortcut to his room. Just outside of his window was a tall tree with one of its branch acted like it was a bridge. He went outside using that path and then when inside a moment later while holding a crown. Happy that it stayed intact after it fell from his head earlier, he placed the crown on his desk. After making sure he had locked his doors and windows, he decided it would be the time to sleep.

"Good night" He muttered to himself.


	4. Crazy fans

The lights were dim. It's only bright enough to shone two tubes. Two human sized tubes. Some people in white began appearing around the tubes. The made notes and talked to each other. It was unknown what those people actually said, but a boy in one of the tubes only heard the word 'progress'. Progress, progress, progresses.

"What are they talking about?" The boy thought. He looked around only to find another tube situated right next to him.

"Is someone there?" He thought again. He tried to stand up, but he was blocked by the tube. Soon enough, the tube opened and the people in white were clapping around him.

"Why were they clapping?" He looked next to him to where the other tube was. But it wasn't there anymore. Instead in its place was a huge boulder seemed to crush the other tube into pieces. And underneath the boulder was an arm.

* * *

"Ah!" A white haired boy screamed on his bed. He hugged himself thinking of the horrible dream he had earlier.

"Could Vocaloids die?" He asked himself. That arm, although it was just a glimpse, he noticed the similarity with his own arm. Not only that, whoever it was under the rock, he/she definitely wore the same kind of outfit as his own. It's only differing in color. Is there a possibility that there was another Vocaloid besides him from Sony Company? It was the only explanation he could think about. He needed to ask somebody about this.

* * *

"So there weren't? He asked again to make himself sure. He went downstairs and after some courage, he managed to speak to a green haired girl, who was preparing breakfast.

"Nope. No Vocaloids have ever made from either Sony Company or Ki/oon Music Inc." She said. "Hey, you don't have a hard time to make friends, do you?"

"Um… no"

"Awww… don't be so shy. It must've been tough since those rumors got out" She pulled out two pans and started making pancakes.

"Rumors, what rumors?"

"Um… others are saying that you are dating Len and then there were some stories about you became Len's slave. Len this, Len that, basically it's all about you and Len" She said while flipping 2 pans of pancake at the same time.

"What!? Me and Len are not dating or anything like that" Piko frowned. He didn't even like Len 'that' way. He does admire the blonde boy (mainly because he adored the other boy's voice), but he definitely has no feelings what-so-ever to Len. Yep, he was still traumatized when he first came here. That time when Len laughed at him for being 'too girly' already made him disliked the boy ever since.

"Well, whatever it is, the rumors have already spread" She flipped more pancakes and all of them landed perfectly on a plate "And since you're here, pancake?"

Back in his room, Piko pondered to himself. It's bad that the others think he and Len had a 'thing' for each other. At least there's nothing worse than that. Well… that was the green haired girl A.K.A. Gumi Megpoid told him. He was quite embarrassed when he the girl introduced herself. His other favorite Vocaloid, aside from the notorious Len, was of course the girl who sang 'Mozaik Role'. He didn't remember the singer of that song though, till Gumi herself jigged his memory up.

"That was terrible" He said. His face went bright red with embarrassment. Maybe he had feelings for a certain someone. But he won't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

Len was disgusted. Not only he had to eat Kaito's lifetime supply of ice cream, he was stuck inside the bluenette's room. He was told by Kaito that the others are talking about him and Piko being 'together'. If it was someone else with Piko, he would've be the first one to make fun of it. Hell, he would even started rumors about Piko with someone else if he wanted to. Actually, he wanted to do it now, because the white haired boy's been giving him more than trouble since they first met. It was nothing personal at first, pranking had been the only thing to keep him out of boredom. But now it's more than personal, he sworn he would make the girly boy's life as miserable as it could be.

"Len, would you like some pancakes to go with that ice cream?" Kaito said while bringing a huge stack of pancakes complete with maple syrup and butter on top.

"American style pancake…" he thought. He preferred Britain style pancake but with no access to the kitchen since he was banned from the kitchen because he almost burned the mansion to the ground while making a fried egg.

"Say ah…" the bluenette said while bringing a spoonful of pancake to the blonde's mouth. The blonde scooted back and shoved the spoon away with his ice cream scoop.

"I don't need to be fed" He used his own scoop to grab a scoop-full of pancake and ate it. The pancake itself was fine, but as he mentioned earlier, he preferred British pancakes.

"By the way Len, would you like to stay here for a while? I know the rumors will go away sooner or later"

"I prefer sooner" The blonde felt uneasy. Even a blind person could tell that his bluenette friend had a crush on him. It was weird and annoying at the same time. He only looked at the bluenette as his 'older brother' since he's quite close to his 'sister' as well. Once, he thought the ice cream loving guy liked his 'sister', but he immediately thought that Kaito had a crush on him ever since Kaito let him eat his lifetime supply of ice cream. Yes, Kaito was weird for liking another guy. But the blonde boy kept on being on his side even though sometimes he felt annoyed by the bluenette's affection.

"I need to get back to my room" said Len. Obviously he was trying to escape.

"So soon?" Making sure he had his scoop on him (for the next time he needed ice cream from Kaito), he walked out the room while waving 'goodbye' to his friend. As soon as he entered his own room, he was met with an angry glare coming from another blonde with long hair.

"What made you think you could have Piko?!" she said angrily. Lily, the hobo who could sing, dared to enter the prankster's room to find some answer about her beloved prince charming (at this point Len would puke immediately).

"First, I don't own Piko. Sony does. Second, get out of my room"

"Then how come they all say that you and MY Piko are together"

"If you're talking about the gossip trio, then you're stupid enough to believe whatever they say" The gossip trio, Miku Hatsune, Iroha Nekomura, and Rin Kagamine, held the key to all the rumors around the mansion. While he could prank both Miku and Iroha, he could never harm his own 'sister'. And with the unofficial member, Luka Megurine, he could even lay a hand on those girls. And thus he could not stop the rumors about him and Piko right away.

"Well, they might say lies, but you lied even more than them" Lily decided to retreat after giving a final blow and adding "don't come closer to Piko" before finally left the blonde boy alone.

"Crazy bitch"


	5. First time

"I still can't believe you made these" said a blonde boy in disbelief. Staring at a silver haired boy across him, he stabbed the only there was on his plate.

"But he did make those, Len" Gumi, who acted as Piko's eye witness to his monstrous creation, chimed in.

"You don't like it, Len?" the silver haired boy finally spoke.

"Try thinking the opposite of it, Piko" said the blonde's twin.

"Uh-huh. Len is extremely crazy about this particular type of pancake" added a teal haired girl.

"Those demons" muttered Len. Giggles were heard across the dining room. He shouldn't have said anything at all. He might as well enjoy his breakfast and his freedom because the rumors about him and Piko have finally died. But his love for British styled pancake just had to ruin it.

"You know, he might actually be better than our 'samurai chef' in cooking" said Iroha. Everyone nodded in response, even the 'samurai chef' himself agreed to that sentence. Len was surprised by this. Gakupo would usually put up a fight, possibly another 'cooking challenge' between him and his 'challenger'. Gakupo was known to be the competitive type. That's why Len would think twice before doing anything to him. Aside from that, Gakupo seemed oddly calm and nicer recently. Or maybe the blonde boy had read too many 'Sherlock Holmes' lately that he had gone crazy?

"Maybe one day I'd like to cook with you, Piko" said the purple samurai. Okay, he's crazy. After finishing up his breakfast, Len immediately ran A.K.A. escaped to his room, but he failed. He had bumped into Master. Actually, he had crashed through Master not bumped into him.

"Len!" said Master angrily. Len froze up in an instant. Master's expression quickly turned into a much nicer one. "No running in the mansion"

"That was a quick change of heart" The blonde boy thought. Ever since he started pranking in the mansion, he's been in Master's list of 'naughty' Vocaloids.

"Why is Master here?" he thought. Then he remembered. Today Piko's going to release some of his songs. Some producers managed to make songs for him to sing. The blonde boy thought it was pointless to let Piko record some songs. How would the fans react? A boy singing in female voice while wearing a female-ish outfit, what happened to Vocaloid? He thought Piko might ruin the good name of Vocaloid. Or people might laugh at him like the blonde boy did when they first met. That would be hilarious, at least for the blonde boy.

He didn't know why, but people had been acting strange in Vocaloid mansion. The most notable one is Gumi, who now is cheerful and talked a lot. Back then she was the opposite, the emo Gumi. Yes, she might be totally different than how she was designed (with bright colors and all), but her old self would sit in the corner of the room or locked herself in the kitchen for no apparent reason. And now, Gakupo seemed to change as well. First, Gakupo allowed Piko to do kitchen duty on his time. And just recently, he said he would cook with Piko. What happened to the super competitive 'samurai chef'? But enough for this detective talk.

"Piko, once you're ready, go to the recording room" said Master

"Yes, Master" answered the silver haired boy

"Your first recording, huh? Good luck!" said Lily. Everyone else said "good luck"-s too.

"Thanks guys" said Piko before finishing up his food and then went to the recording room. While Piko was away, Len also noticed what's different on Lily as well. She no longer swore. The blonde girl used to swore so much, that everyone thought she's a spawn of Satan. Not only that, she's more feminine now. She also listened to love songs now instead of hard rock songs. But, that might be because she's crazily in love with Piko.

"She's fine" Len thought. "But something odd is definitely going on around here". After thinking for a while more, he decided to take a rest in the comfort of his room.

* * *

"Um… how was it Master?" said the silver haired boy. He thought he had done well, at least well enough for his first try, right? He had sung 3 original songs and one cover song. He liked the beat of "Piko Piko Legend of the Night", "Kotoba Meteo" and "remember" also was not quite bad. He also managed to cover a song called "Sayonara Memories" which he quite liked for its lyrics.

"It was fine. But, it's hard to control your voice" The boy couldn't denied what Master had said. It took him a long time to record a song and they have already forgotten about their lunch because of this. He came back just in time for dinner. Thankfully, the other Vocaloids were very nice and they encouraged him with words like "There's always next time", "You'll get better", and "Everyone did that in their first time". He actually didn't believe the last one though. Some of them might actually succeed very well on their first time. Maybe he wasn't meant for singing in the first place.

"Hahaha… Master is probably furious because you couldn't sing like a guy" mocked Len.

"Oh, please. You sounded just as girly as Piko" said a girl with cat looking helmet.

"He sounded more girly. Besides, I got my Append already. My voice is manlier and much better than that cross-dressing guy" Piko felt worse and worse in every minute. Despite not knowing about what Append is, he knew one thing. That Len was right and Master hated him. He knew he had girly voice and his girly appearance was already a part of him since he was created. He tried to do just as his Master pleased. But if it wasn't enough then what will?

"Perfect"


	6. Who are you?

The next morning, Piko had the same dream again. This time though, one of the scientists opened his tube while muttering "perfect". The other scientists were saying the same word over and over again. His head were hurting, he knew he's gonna wake up soon. He managed to walk over to the other tube and he saw a boy with the same hairstyle as him. Same clothes, same face, same body the only difference is that he wore black instead of white. There was some writing on his tube.

"Im-per-fec-"

"tion" the boy in the tube said. He was awake. Red and orange met blue and green. Piko immediately took a step back. At an instant, a big boulder fell down on the tube, ending his weird dream again.

The silver haired boy was afraid. Who could that guy be? He could try asking Gumi again, but there were no Vocaloids from Sony before him. Nevertheless, he needed to talk to someone about this and the green haired girl is his only option.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked a blonde boy. The silver haired boy looked to the floor as it suddenly became very interesting for him. Unexpectedly, Len welcomed him into his room, even though he barely said a word yet to the boy.

"Make yourself comfortable" said Len. Piko stared at the other boy. It's odd for him to be so nice. Given the fact his rudeness is the first thing the silver haired boy knew about him. There were some rumors about Len being so different. He no longer pranked people and he did his chores. Not only the rumors about the blonde boy, the same kind of stories of other Vocaloids spread wild amongst them. Gakupo who used to be super competitive about cooking, Miku who used to be a heartless diva and the most shocking for him was the stories that Gumi used to be a lonely girl who hid in the corner every single time. It's like they're the opposite of what they used to be now. Speaking of opposites…

"That boy…" thought Piko. "Can I ask you something, Len?"

"Sure, if you answered mine first" said Len. The other boy looked away. He had come to the kitchen to find Gumi, but what happened after that was too much for the weak hearted boy. He didn't know the green haired girl liked someone already. He thought he had a chance. But now…

"D-do you know if she was seeing someone already?"

"Who? And what do you mean by 'already'?"

"…Gumi"

"With Gakupo and yes I knew" said Len. "There are still a lot of fish in the sea" continued him.

"Uh… what does that mean?" asked Piko.

"There are still lots of other girls in this world. Hell, there's already a lot in this mansion"

"*giggles* I also wanted the new Vocaloid to be a male" Piko smiled. Master had announced a new Vocaloid will live in this mansion next week. He was excited to meet whoever he or she is.

"Yep, one's that manlier than you" added Len.

"That's so rude"

"Yeah, yeah. You can't help it. Master designed you to be that way. By the way, what do you want to ask about?"

"Oh! Um… how should I say this?"

"Anyway you want to"

"Can I just tell you the whole story instead?"

"I don't even know what you are going to talk about"

"Well..." Piko explained to Len about his dreams, how the scientists acted around him, what did he see in the other tube, and how the boy was crushed by a giant boulder. The other boy listened to his rants silently. He already knew there was something wrong with the silver haired boy. Everyone started to change, including himself. The used to be prankster Len now is none other than the nice and kind Len. He would've puked, if he could. He's been thinking about Piko for a while (and by a while he meant a day). The silver haired boy's obviously the one behind all this mess, but who's the mastermind? The boy couldn't have started this out of his own, right? Now's the only chance he could find out more about Piko. Step 1: Get close enough for him to reveal everything to you

"And that's about it. What do you think, Len?" asked Piko

"A Fanloid"

"Fanloid?"

"They're a fan-made character based on the Vocaloids. Based on your description, the guy you saw in your dreams is a dark version of you" explained Len

"But why did I dream about him?"

"I dunno. You're barely known by the fans. Usually it took a longer time till you have a Fanloid based on you. If a Fanloid was created in this world, Master would've told us"

"So should I ask Master?"

"You should, but he won't be visiting us again till next week"

* * *

Back in his room, Piko pondered about his talk with Len. It's funny how your past enemy is now your present friend. He wondered about his Fanloid, which Len called 'Piko Zutatane' because most dark version Vocaloid had 'Z' on their name. They also talked about the other Fanloids. Len mentioned a lot of Fanloids, but he said a lot of them were either 'bad' or 'broken'. Some Fanloids were actually acknowledged by the official creator of Vocaloids and they were brought to the Vocaloid mansion monthly. Len suddenly shivered when he said that. The blonde boy said he'll be borrowing someone's room for tomorrow. And by someone, he meant a certain silver haired boy. Len had moved a sleeping bag and most of his stuff into Piko's room.

"Lock this door from 9 A.M. till 6 P.M. tomorrow" said the blonde boy.

"Why?"

"Just do it. Wake me up at 6 and make me some of those pancakes by that time"

"You mean the same kind I made yesterday?"

"Yep" Len slid into his sleeping bag after muttering "Good night" to the silver haired boy who had snuggled in his own bed.

Just when he was about to go to sleep, Piko heard some weird chanting that came from the blonde boy's sleeping bag.

"I'm not afraid of that bitch, I'm not afraid of that bitch, I'm not afraid of that bitch"

Just what kind of monster made the used to be 'evil and mean' Len this scared?


	7. Being a spy

The next morning Piko did what Len told him to do. He woke up at 5, he made the pancakes, and he woke up Len at 7. It took him an hour full just to wake up the sleeping blonde and you just don't know what he had gone through to wake him up. Piko would love to explain that to Len, especially since he was blaming Piko about his now cold pancake.

"But I have tried every single thing in a book to wake you up" argued the silver haired boy.

"You must've done something wrong or… wait, you read a book about how to wake someone up?" asked the blonde boy while munching his pancake.

"Yep, it's called '50 ways to wake someone up' by Sandy Man" said Piko while holding up the book.

"What the heck is wrong with you…?" muttered Len. Unfortunately the silver haired boy's was too naïve that the blonde boy might get crazy just by being around him.

"By the way, you didn't do all of these things in the book, did you?" asked Len.

"Uh… I did half of it, I guess…"

"Did you splash cold water on my face?"

"…Yes"

"But my sleeping bag is not wet" said the blonde boy while pointing to the abandoned sleeping bag on the floor. He did feel something that he's sitting on is damp though. "Why is your bed wet while my bag is dry?"

"…Because you were sleeping on my bed"

.

.

.

"What!?" He felt like dumping his entire already eaten pancake all over the other boy's face. The other boy began telling him the reason why he carried him to his bed. Although he was too busy being disgusted, he managed to hear about him chanting in his sleep.

"You were saying stuff and you kept on rolling off your blanket so I thought you will feel better if you sleep on a bed instead" explained Piko.

"Can you tell me what exactly did I chant last night?"

"Um… 'I'm not afraid of that bitch' is what I hear the most" Len stared at Piko with his 'don't tell anyone' look. The silver one nodded as he was afraid of what the blonde boy will do if he blabs about his fear. He also told him about their sleeping arrangement last night. Len slept on Piko's bed while Piko slept on Len's sleeping bag, which made the hysterical boy calmed down a bit. That's until they heard the sound of a bus coming from the outside.

"Ah! She's here! She's here! She's here! Lock the door! Don't let nobody in!" said Len hysterically. Since when did the bad boy turn into a crybaby? Piko could only look to his friend (at least to him) in confusion. He did lock the door though. Len hugged his legs as he rocked back and forth; somehow it made Piko less worried and more terrified.

"Len, are you okay?" asked Piko. No answer. Instead the blonde started chanting again. Seeing that the blonde boy had gone nuts, he decided to investigate it himself. Looking at the window, he knew that 'backdoor' will be put into good use someday. And that day is today.

* * *

"The living room was never this lively" thought Piko. There's a lot more people here, other than his fellow Vocaloids, there were other people. Some actually looked like his fellow Vocaloids. Some of them are a teal haired guy holding a spring onion, a green-ner Kaito, and a boy who is somehow a darker version of his yellow friend. He had no idea what happened here or who is the person that Len was afraid of.

"Where is Len!?"

"I told you, Neru. I don't know. Why don't you use that dog nose of yours to find him?"

He recognized that voice. Its Len's sister, Rin. But who is she talking to?

"Hm… you smell like Len. Who are you? A new guy?" said a blonde girl who talked to Rin earlier. He got a feeling that this is the girl Len was afraid of.

"Um… I'm Piko. Nice to meet you" said Piko as normal as possible. He actually was quite scared and a little bit annoyed since the girl sniffed on him. And somehow he started to understand why Len feared her.

"Do you or do you not know where my sweet Len is right now?" she asked with an angry tone in her voice. Behind her was Rin who was waving her hands like a mad person.

'Is she telling me to not tell her where Len is?' thought Piko.

"Well…?" said the blonde girl.

"I-I don't know"

"Aha! You lied. You know where Len is, don't you? Tell me where he is or I'll-"

"Now, now. There's no need to argue. Why don't you look for him at his room, Neru? He might be oversleeping again like always" said Kiyoteru. The silver haired Vocaloid just knew his name recently, after the brown haired boy decided to teach him more about the outside world. Kiyoteru always had a big brother side to him. He cared for everyone equally. At least that's what Piko thought.

The blonde girl, known as Neru, stomped away without saying anything. After thanking Kiyoteru, he decided to return to his room using his secret passage of course. Looking around, he couldn't spot Len. Until the sound of a window closing made him realize where the blonde boy is.

"What were you thinking!? She might've followed you, put a microchip on you, or brainwash you to be able to find me!" said Len. Piko just stared at him, dumfounded. Either Len watched too many spy movies lately or he's just plainly scared of Neru. He preferred the latter, as he also thought Neru would've done all that if Kiyoteru wasn't there.

"Don't go outside till she's gone" The silver haired boy nodded. He definitely didn't want to face her after she found out that Len wasn't in his room.

"By the way, I brought my laptop, my wii, and some DVDs to watch. Oh, and if you are hungry you could eat those snacks under your bed" continued Len. The other boy just stared at him again. The blonde might be prepping for zombie invasion not Neru's attack. Piko grabbed some DVDs and noticed something.

"Spy movies? Seriously?"


	8. Friends?

As much as he hated that silver haired boy for turning him like this, he couldn't help but to laugh and enjoyed his time with the said boy. They decided to play some video games to kill some time. The blonde boy was obviously winning since his silver haired 'friend' didn't know how to play 'Mario Party 8' let alone knowing what 'Mario' is. Len with his favorite character, Toad, had been winning rounds after rounds. Meanwhile, Piko was now struggling with his Yoshi (which he picked because he thought it was cute) and Len laughed even more when he lost a round again.

"Ugh… Len, you're so not fair" whined Piko

"Eh, you'll get the hang of it" said Len with a huge grin on his face. He had so much fun that he almost forgot his real mission of being here. Almost.

"So, Piko how's everyone? Are they all nice to you?" asked the blonde boy. Piko was startled at first; he was surprised that Len would be asking that kind of question to him, especially after what happened on his first day here.

"Um… they all are nice" answered Piko.

"Has Miku ever gloated in front of you or have you ever saw Gumi weeping in the kitchen?"

"What the heck is he talking about?" thought Piko. "No they haven't"

"Oh, that's good. What about Rin forcing you to do something or Luka talking about your sanitary?"

"Another weird question?" thought Piko again. "They haven't either"

"Maybe I should try something different…" thought Len "And what about Kaito offering you some ice cream?"

"He never offered me some" answered Piko truthfully. In fact, the silver haired boy barely knew the blue haired boy. They didn't talk much and the only thing Piko knew about Kaito is that he's close to Len.

"So he hasn't" repeated Len. Len always thought that everyone was affected of the 'Opposite Personality Syndrome' (weird name that Len just made up). But Kaito hasn't showed any signs of personality change. He had always been the same Kaito he known; even after Piko arrived in Vocaloid mansion. He might be more attentive than usual, but other than that Kaito hasn't become 'better'. Why hasn't he been affected?

"Len, what's with all that questions?"

"No reason" Piko might be stupid or maybe naïve is a better word to describe him, but Len already knew that he was designed to be able to understand everything at a short time. Piko started to win some of the mini-games and even beaten Len at his favorite mini-game. Then again, most Vocaloids he know undergo special training before they were assigned at Vocaloid mansion. He remembered how all the things he needed to know was transferred to his 'brain'. That's why he knew about the Fanloids which Piko didn't know about till Len told him what it is. He also asked ( and explained) Piko about Utauloids, Append, almost all the things Vocaloids need to know before entering the mansion but Piko knew none of them. It's almost like the silver haired boy was never been a part of the Vocaloids. Could he be a spy? That would explain why Piko was so fascinated by the spy movies he brought.

"See, I told you you'll get the hang of it" said Len.

"Thanks" replied Piko. "Hey, isn't it lunch time already?"

"Aw, why did you mention lunch? Are you trying to make me come out there?"

"Well, I can always go outside through the window again"

"So that yellow demon can find me? No thank you. But dang, today we're having sushi"

"I can grab some if you want" Len hesitated. Can he trust Piko?

"Fine, but be on the lookout for that demon. Wait, you do know who am I talking about, right?"

"Neru, right?"

"The blonde demon"

"Okay"

* * *

So far Piko hadn't seen Neru around. He was at the kitchen with Gakupo while the sushi is being made. Piko watched in awe as Gakupo sliced the fish perfectly to be placed on the rice-to-be-sushi.

"Well here you go. Two boxes of sushi" said Gakupo while handling Piko the sushi.

"Thanks Gakupo" Now he just needed to go back to his room. If only it's as easy as it sounds. Unfortunately, most Vocaloids already know where Len actually is right now. Gakupo had just confirmed it. If Len hear this…

"Hey, Piko"

"Hi, Kaito"

"Gonna eat in today?" asked Kaito with a weird smile.

"Y-yes"

"Could you help me out first? We still need some chairs for the Fanloids" Piko pondered. Len might be angry with him if he took too much time delivering him his sushi. But he couldn't refuse Kaito. Especially since Kaito's giving him the creepiest smile he had ever seen.

"Sure"

"You can place those boxes on that table. You're gonna carry many chairs around" Piko did as Kaito told and went to the storage room with Kaito. Well, the silver haired boy is certainly as naïve as he looks. He wasn't aware that the blonde demon had been watching him all along.

* * *

"I'm back"

"What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry. Kaito asked me to help him move some chairs to the dining room"

"Geez, has those Fanloids ever done anything at all?" Len opened a box of sushi and popped one into his mouth. "Here, they might look weird, but this stuff is amazing you know"

"I know. Those tuna sushi are the best, but I also like salmon. Oh and the California rolls are great especially with wasabi" Piko went to grab some sushi, but Len immediately hid them behind him.

"Wait, you tasted some sushi from Gakupo already?"

"Uh, no. I remember eating sushi once. Wait… maybe a couple of times already"

"When?"

"I don't know. I only remember eating sushi when I was at a restaurant, or was it called sushi bar?"

Len was at loss of words. His theory of Piko being a spy might actually be true. He knew that no Vocaloids have ever stepped outside the mansion except for live concerts only. Their very life was wasted sitting in the mansion doing nothing other than creating and covering songs for Master and people all over the world. And now Piko just proven that he is in fact a spy from 'outside' world.

"But how come I feel dizzy all of a sudden?" thought Len. With a wide smile, Piko ate one of the sushi as well.

"He couldn't have…" thought Len again.

"Len, is something wrong? Why are you holding your head like that?" asked Piko worriedly.

"I shouldn't have… trusted you…" muttered Len before he blacked out.


	9. Yuuma, the talking katana

**Thanks for those who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I'll continue to update this story and as an extra I upload this chapter for my long time off. Thank you very much guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

**it's obvious that i don't, I'm just a fanfic writer**

* * *

The next morning, Piko woke up to a messy room with the door wide open. Assuming that Len went back to his own room, Piko began cleaning up all the mess in his room. In the middle of cleaning his room, he spotted a yellow thing on the corner of his room. He picked it up and noticed that it was a bracelet. To be exact it was a bracelet with a little Len hanging on it.

"This isn't supposed to be here…" said Piko to himself. Assuming that Len wouldn't wear stuff like this, especially the one that has him on it, he couldn't think of another person who might drop this.

"Did somebody else come in here yesterday?" thought Piko. He tried to remember what happened yesterday, but his head hurt when he did. He only remembered that he was going to have lunch with Len.

"The sushi…" Piko immediately looked for it. He remembered placing two boxes of sushi on top of his desk, but he found none in sight. Len couldn't have finished it all by himself, could he?

"I'm hungry…" He definitely didn't remember filling his stomach with food yesterday. With that in thought, he immediately went downstairs to find some food.

At the kitchen, he found some leftover sushi from yesterday in the fridge. What made him feel odd at the sight of it was a little paper with his name on it. He can only conclude that the sushi was prepared for him.

"But didn't I told Gakupo I was gonna eat inside my room yesterday?"Feeling suspicious, he picked up a sushi and sniffed it. "I guess… its fine?"

After heating it up, he ate the sushi at the dining room. He cleaned it up afterwards and went back to his room. He looked at his alarm clock and he was surprised at what time the clock showed.

"No way, it's one in the morning?" He double checked at the living room clock and it showed the same time. 1 o'clock. "What the heck happened?"

He knew now that he needed to talk to Len about yesterday.

* * *

"Len, Len, wait up" said Piko hurriedly. The Vocaloids were told that Master will announce something in the morning. On the way downstairs, he found Len was on the way to the living room as well. He called up to him, but Len seemed to pay no mind to the silver haired boy behind him. They arrived at the living room and Len sat at his spot between Rin and Kaito, while Piko took the seat between Miki and Gakupo.

"Alright, since everyone is here already, I'm going to introduce our newest mascot VY2" said Master. Master's bodyguard came closer to the huge table on the middle and put a katana on it.

"Heh, another talking object" said Len. That simple remark reminded Piko of how Len mistreated him when he first came here. Master cleaned up his throat and continued explaining the new Vocaloid.

"He is also known as Yuuma, developed by Bplats, inc. under the YAMAHA Corporation. To put it simply, he is VY1's complementary voice bank" explained Master.

"Oooh, Mizki, you got a new friend" said Miki to a fan she's holding.

"I know. I can't wait to talk to him, till he wakes up though" said the fan. Piko smiled at Mizki's comment. At first he thought that talking objects were weird, but then he thought that Mizki is unique.

"Vocaloids sure are amazing" He thought. On the other hand, Len looked weirdly at the supposedly 'sleeping' talking object. He could never understand how his Master's mind worked.

"Oh, um, where am I? Oh! Are we at the mansion already Master?" said the katana. "Hello, ladies and gentleman, I am VY2 AKA Yuuma. Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, yeah. We already know your name, talking sword" replied Len nonchalantly.

"Hey, kid, watch your mouth. I'm a katana. Ka-Ta-Na. Not a SWORD" said Yuuma angrily.

"Don't worry Yuuma. Len is just tired from yesterday. He's a little groggy in the morning if he doesn't get his sleep" said Kaito. Len didn't get his sleep? Piko looked at Len worriedly while the blonde boy quickly turned his head away.

"Well boys these days. All plays and no thought of the future" said Yuuma calmly. "So, since I already know who you guys are from the Vocaloids archive… wait I don't know who's that cute girl yet" said Yuuma.

"What girl? You don't have a finger moron" said Len

"That girl, the cute silver haired girl who wears white!" said Yuuma

"Uh… is he talking about me?" thought Piko.

"Not again…" said Gakupo. Len burst out laughing at the 'cute silver haired girl' who is obviously Piko.

"Déjà vu" commented Miku.

"Hey, sword, that girl is not a girl. That's a boy!" said Len in between his laugh.

"Seriously? He could trick a thousand men with that look" said Yuuma. Piko could only look down at his clothes. Yes, they looked like a dress and his hairstyle wasn't helping either. He wanted to change his appearance but Master's orders are absolute. There's no way Piko would disobey Master. There wouldn't be any Vocaloid who would dare to disobey Master.

"But that boy is still cute anyway" continued Yuuma. Len immediately stopped laughing and stared at the katana.

"You are not gay right, sword?" said the blonde boy.

"Hm… I'm not sure yet. I'm probably bi-sexual though" said Yuuma. For a minute there was silence. Len kept on staring at the katana and Piko (and the others) were assuming that the katana was staring back at him.

"Okay… since that's all cleared up, Len you're in charge of touring Yuuma. The rest of you get a good practice and rest because our next concert will be on next week" said Master.

"Wait, why do I have to tour that sword? I showed Piko around last time too" objected Len.

"This is a punishment. No further questions" After saying that Master left the mansion in a hurry. Len sighed and faced the sword once again.

"Look, sword, I don't want to tour you and I know you don't want to be toured by me as well. So find another person who's willing to tour you" said Len.

"If I can pick my tour guide, then I want that cute boy to tour me instead" replied Yuuma.

"Unfortunately, you two can't escape Master's orders" said Luka, the 'Queen of Authority'. She watched intently at both Len and Yuuma. The two Vocaloids can only nod (Yuuma is not moving anyway, just assuming) in agreement.

"Fine, let's begin the tour, sword" said Len in defeat.

"Hey, hey, where are you going blondie? I can't move. You need to carry me" said Yuuma.

"What? No way am I gonna carry you around, sword"

"Yes, you have to, blondie"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Luka turned around and faced Piko. "Hey Piko, can you please help Yuuma?" Luka looked at him apologetically.

"Uh… Okay"

"Yes! Piko, right? Let's go, cutey" said Yuuma happily. Len started to tip toe away from Luka as he knew she is not going to let him go yet. As if she's reading his mind, Luka immediately turned around and caught Len before he left the living room.

"Len, you're touring Yuuma. Piko is just gonna carry him" said Luka

"Dang, I knew you still have more to say"

"What? I can't have a private time with Piko?" said Yuuma

"No you can't. Master's order" Luka turned and walked away. The other Vocaloids began to leave the living room as well.

"Hey Yuuma, I'm just going to say that welcome to Vocaloid mansion and your room number is 3-8" said Mizki while being carried by Miki.

"Oh, thanks Mizki" replied Yuuma

"Okay, can't we go now?" said Len

"… So I'm just being dragged here I guess" thought Piko. He picked up Yuuma and caught up to Len who's already walking way ahead of them.


	10. Confession and Acceptance

While they're on the tour, Len walked way ahead of Piko who's holding Yuuma in his hands. They all walked to different places of the mansion with Len making small stops there and there to tell Yuuma what room they are in right now. Basically, Len just wanted to get this over with so he can find out more about the 'Opposite Personality Syndrome'. After the incident yesterday, he finally can be himself once more. Although he's not sure how he's able to control his personality again, he sure was glad he's back to the 'Notorious Prankster Len'. Knowing that there are only two places left to visit, he quickened his pace to the garden.

"This is the garden. Now let's go to your room so we can finish this tour fast" said Len.

"Wait a second, blondie. You've been dragging us around, telling what's the name of every place and you even left this cutey to catch up to you" said Yuuma angrily. "Are you okay, cutey?" asked Yuuma to Piko.

"Uh… I'm fine" said Piko in between his breaths.

"Come on, cutey. Let's take a rest at that clearance over there" Piko walked to the spot that Yuuma told him and sat on the ground while Len walked to a neatly placed gazebo in the middle of the garden.

"Idiots" He thought. He took a glance at Piko and Yuuma. Piko was laughing happily while making a flower crown with Yuuma (that katana did nothing though). He immediately remembered when Piko first came here. He would never admit that Piko actually looked cute with a flower crown or the fact that Yuuma was right about the silver haired boy being able to trick thousand men with that look. Heck, Len was a victim as well.

He glanced at Piko again. He remembered when Piko first came to this mansion again. How his blue and green orbs would shine when he smiled. How soft and kind his voice were. Also how they started become enemies.

"All because I laughed at him" muttered the blonde boy. If he was the 'old' Len, he would've brushed the thought and continued to make Piko suffer just like what he planned to do with him. Has he changed?

* * *

"Okay, just put me on that desk. Thanks for tagging along, cutey" said Yuuma happily.

"Your welcome, Yuuma" said Piko after putting him on the desk. Len sighed at the sight unfolded before his eyes.

"I'm like the third wheel here" thought the blonde boy. As much as he liked to leave the 'lovely' couple alone, he needed to talk to Piko. "It's now or never"

"Bye Yuu- whoa!" Barely closing Yuuma's door, the silver haired boy was forcibly pulled to his own room. Still in shock, he stumbled to his bed when Len let go of his hand. "L-Len?"

"You can't go to the next Vocaloid concert" said Len.

"W-why?"

"… I can't tell you"

"I can't just obey anything you say without a good reason" said Piko matter-of-factly. Len smirked by his reply.

"I'd like you to listen to me this once" pleaded Len.

"Can't you at least tell me why?"

"Unfortunately no"

"Oh…"

"But that is not the main reason" continued Len. Lying had become his specialty, but he had the urge to spill the truth to Piko. He couldn't stand seeing the other boy hung his head down and was about to cry. His heart had softened and he didn't like it. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just don't cry, okay?"

"Really?" Piko's eyes were suddenly light up. His blue and green orbs were staring intently at Len's blue orbs. That sudden action made Len staggered back a few steps. A tint of red was visible on his cheeks, but he quickly regained his self-composure.

"Before you arrived, we, Vocaloids, were much different. Some of us were arrogant, some of us were crazy. But one thing for sure, none of us are like what you see now" explained Len.

"So all of those questions yesterday were…" Piko trailed off as he couldn't finish his sentence.

"That's what some of us were. I have a theory that you are the reason of our sudden change of personality, but there is no real proof yet. Also, once I thought of you as a spy, but now I realize that you are too naïve to be a spy"

"I'm not naïve!" exclaimed Piko.

"Tell that to your limited knowledge about us. I bet that sword must've already known about Fanloids and Utaites" said Len.

"Um… what's Utaites?" asked Piko. Len had face palmed himself. And then he started explaining about Utaites to the clueless boy in front of him. "Oh… so that's what Utaites are"

"Now that you know, there isn't anything else you don't know about, right?"

"I'll let you know when I found any" The blonde boy groaned in response. "By the way, about the next concert, do I really have to stay?"

"Yes. I need you to stay so I can find out anything else about this personality change syndrome you've been causing us"

"But… Master…"

"What is it about Master?" Now it was Len's turn to ask. The other boy reluctantly turned his head away.

"He… he told me to stay close to you guys" Playing with his fingernails, Piko kept his face away from the blonde's sight. "When I woke up for the first time, Master only told me to do that. After that I was brought here to live as a Vocaloid"

"And you never asked why?"

"I thought it wasn't necessary. I mean, since Master owns us, I don't think there's any reason to ask or disobey him"

"Geez, you're way stricter than Luka" muttered Len. "Can't you just, disobey him for this one time?"

"I can't"

"Please, Piko. I'm prepared to beg on my knees till you're going to do it" The silver haired boy turned around and smiled happily at Len's words.

"Go on, I can't wait to see my rival begging on his knees" laughed Piko. Len's expression remained the same. He slowly dropped down to his knees when suddenly Piko stopped him. "I'm just joking Len"

"You have no sense of humor, Piko" said Len plainly.

"Fine, I'll stay. But you better tell me every single thing about the concert and Master's evil plan, okay?"

"It's a deal" Len turned around to leave, but suddenly two girls showed up on Piko's 'front' door.

"Len, it's our turn to cook today. Let's go!" said Rin while pulling Len's hand.

"Ugh… fine" Before being taken away by his sister, Len took a glance at the other girl by the side of the door. The said girl walked in and tugged on Piko.

"Piko, did you eat the sushi I made you last night?" said the girl.

"Ah, you were the one who made me sushi? Thank you so much, Lily. I probably won't survive till breakfast if it weren't for those" said Piko happily. Looking around, he noticed that Len had already being dragged away by his sister.

"So you liked it?" asked Lily.

"Yes, I do. How do you know I like my sushi with wasabi?" asked Piko happily while remembering how good the sushi tasted.

"Um… girl intuition?" said Lily with a blush on her face. "You know, Piko, there's something I've been meaning to ask you" Her blush deepen. "Can I be your girlfriend?"


	11. Puppet Master

'I'm sorry, Lily" said Piko.

"…That's a no, right?" Lily hung her head down. She knew she had no chance with Piko. Ever since his first day at the mansion, she barely talked to him. That blonde boy was always there, he always had been. "Do you like Len, Piko?"

"Of course I like him. He's my friend" said Piko truthfully.

"Do you like him more than a friend?" asked Lily again. Piko was startled by her question.

"Do I like Len more than a friend?" In his mind, he repeated her question again. The blonde boy was like a close friend to Piko… and nothing more, right? "I-I think he's just my friend" said Piko.

"You are unsure, aren't you?" Lily noticed how Piko would look at Len. He smiled more when he was with him. Also, Piko had a light blush on his cheeks when she asked him if he was sure. "Piko, I still won't give up on you. But Len is… not the type of a guy you could just fell for. He is the worst of the worst. I can understand if you liked someone else, but…" Lily trailed off, unsure what to say next.

"He changed"

"No he is not! He's just playing tricks on you!"

"He's not! People can change, Lily. I know Len was a prankster, but he's different now"

"But…"

"He changed, Lily"

* * *

On the morning of the Vocaloid concert, the Vocaloids were all busy preparing for it. Some Vocaloids helped each other carrying stuff; the rest went on checking the equipment. Luka, who was standing in the middle of the crowd, walked to the blonde boy sitting on the couch while eating a banana.

"Where's Piko?" said Luka with an attendance check sheet on her hand.

"He's sick" answered Len.

"Sick? He looked fine yesterday"

"Yeah, then we began to talk about the upcoming concert, Piko got scared and started stress eating ended up with him sleeping peacefully on his bed" explained Len.

"Oh…. Maybe it's best to leave him alone in the mansion" said Luka while checking the attendance sheet.

"Wait, wait, wait, what?! Cutey is sick?!" asked Yuuma suddenly.

"Yeah, I'd go check on him, but I'm afraid he might puke"

"Ouch… he needs to be reminded to not eat too much" said Yuuma.

"I'll go tell him later after the concert. It's almost time to go" said Luka while looking at her watch.

"I'll tell him, but can I borrow that umbrella and possibly a plastic bag first?" With an umbrella and a plastic bag on his hand, he ran up t stairs with a slight smirk on his face.

"That was easy" thought Len. After knocking on Piko's door, the silver haired boy opened the door a little and peeked through the door.

"Len?" said Piko.

"Mission successful. Those guys really think you're sick" Len laughed as he entered Piko's room.

"That's good. And the plastic bag and the umbrella?"

"Those are to make my performance realistic. By the way, you can puke in this right?" said Len as he handed the plastic bag to the silver haired boy.

"Puke? No" said Piko disgustedly.

"Well, I can just say that you are fast asleep and I left a note for you"

"What note?"

"A note to say that you need to stop stress eating"

"What? Len!" said Piko angrily. "I don't stress eat"

"Yeah, you do now" said Len with a chuckle.

"Len?" asked Piko.

"Yeah?" answered Len.

"Take care, okay?"

"… You sounded like you're my wife"

"Len!" said Piko with a huge blush on his cheeks. "I'm really worried about you. And Master as well. What will he do when you confront him? I really want you to be safe"

"Are you really that afraid of him?"

"I don't know. But some part of me does, although I'm not sure why…"

"I know Master won't just bow down if we ask him to, but I'm sure I'll be fine. So don't worry much about it" said Len assuredly.

"Alright, but I warned you" said Piko with a smile.

"Len, are you coming or not?" screamed Rin from the first floor.

"Coming"

"Bye, Len" said the silver haired boy.

"See you later" replied the blonde boy before running to down the hall. He arrived at the tour bus just in time for Luka to scold him for taking too long. Len took a seat next to his sister in the front row. After just a few seconds since leaving the mansion, the atmosphere inside the bus began to change. Screams, sobs, and laughs can be heard around the blonde boy. It's almost like their solidarity never happened in the mansion. Without looking around, Len realized everyone was fighting amongst themselves; just like how it's used to. His hand had unconsciously grabbed a water balloon he had stashed underneath his seat.

"If it had been like how it's used to, shouldn't I be throwing this to someone already?" muttered the blonde boy. The time passed slowly but when they finally arrived at their destination, Len breathed a sigh of relieve. He put back the water balloon and walked of the bus with the rest of the Vocaloids; who were still squabbling with each other. Master, who had been waiting for them, cleared his throat to calm the Vocaloids down.

"Everyone go to the backstage for your preparations" Although Master's words were meant for them, his eyes were searching for a certain silver haired Vocaloid. "Where is he?" thought Master while gritting his teeth. His gaze eventually fell upon a certain blonde boy who was also staring at him. The rest of the Vocaloids began walking away, but Len still kept his eyes on Master.

"Master" said Len.

"Len is something the matter?" said Master.

"You're using Piko to control them, right Master?"

"… Come with me, Len" Master led Len to his limousine parked near the tour bus. Once they were inside, Master continued their conversation. "Do you mind repeating your question, Len my boy?"

"Don't play dumb with me! The Vocaloids sudden change of personality, it's all because of you, right?" asked Len angrily.

"I don't understand what you are saying, my boy" said Master calmly, but Len had read through Master's poker face.

"Master, I know everything. You had Piko to change the Vocaloids' personality. You are turning them into puppets!" screamed Len.

"Puppets, you say? None of you are the puppets here"

"What?"

"I gave you a choice and you all wanted a change of personality. I'm just doing what you Vocaloids want"

"You are kidding me, right? You are controlling us! And you never gave us an option to decline it!"

"Yes I did. In fact, how do you manage to control your own personality now?"Master's question had left Len speechless. After the incident last week at Piko's room Len had regained control of his personality. But how exactly did he free himself from it?

"You barely know anything, my boy. If you have further questions feel free to ask. But I won't answer unless its concert related" said Master before leaving the blonde boy alone in his thoughts.


	12. Missing

Although he still hasn't find out the answers he needs, Len went to the backstage; where the other Vocaloids prepared before their concert. Or at least, that's what they were trying to do.

"Where is my dress? I can't go on stage without my opening dress!"

"I'm sorry Miss. I'll find it"

"Gah! Who ordered these strawberries? They tasted terrible!"

"Who dirtied my shoes?!"

"Len!" screamed the blonde boy's sister. She grabbed the boy by his shirt and dragged him across the room. "Where were you? We have to get dressed" said Rin angrily.

"Rin, duck!" said Len suddenly. Rin ducked just in time when a chicken leg fly just passed her ribbon.

"Ryuto!" The green haired boy who looked about 5 years old turned to look at the blonde twins. His mouth was stuffed with more chicken legs as he mumbled something; which they assumed as "What?"

"Throw your trash to the trash bag not to other people's head!" Len rolled his eyes at Rin. Didn't she learn already that Ryuto almost never listen to other people except Master? Then again, Rin almost never listen either; he learnt that after living with her for all of his Vocaloid life. With a grumpy sigh, Rin stomped away to the dressing room while still holding Len's hand. The inside of the dressing room was no different than the backstage. Clothes were flying everywhere and they were almost hit again; this time by a shoe.

"It almost like this morning was a dream" thought the blonde boy. He suddenly remembered of Piko, who stayed at the mansion because of him. The silver haired boy was probably sleeping or maybe just sitting on a couch in the living room; being bored alone in the huge mansion. He laughed a little at the thought of Piko's bored face.

"Rin?" He looked around and saw that the blonde girl has left him with some clothes on his hand. After changing his clothes, he decided to look around since Rin hasn't come out from her changing room yet. More clothes went flying, as Miku unfortunately had lost her clothes again.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?!" screamed Miku as she thrown even more clothes to the air. Kiyoteru also were running around, looking for the diva's missing clothes. When the teal haired girl spotted Len, she immediately stormed to him. "You didn't hide it, did you?"

"It's not nice to accuse people of something they clearly didn't do" said Len at an instant. Miku's eyes were wide open by his words.

"Nice? Since when did the bad boy Len, Mr. Prankster, is saying the 'n' word?"

"Since Piko came" answered Kaito who was standing behind them.

"Piko? What's a 'Piko'?" asked Miku. Now it's Len's turn to be surprised. Miku didn't know Piko? Can their memories be altered when their personality changed back as well?

"He's a new Vocaloid, but he's staying at the mansion because he was sick" answered Kaito again.

"Well, whatever. He's not important anyway, right?" said Miku as she walked away from them with Kiyoteru following closely behind her.

"So, find anything from Master?" asked the blue haired boy.

"No, nothing much yet"

"Maybe you could try interview him again?" said Kaito as he pointed to the corner of the room. Len turned and spotted Master was talking to his phone with a very angry face. Len didn't know Master was capable of being angry; his fake smile was enough to make the Vocaloid trembled in fear. Master had balled his fists as he literally screaming to his phone. Despite all the other noises around them, Len and Kaito managed to hear what Master said.

"What do you mean he's gone? Find him!"

"Him?" repeated Len as he turned to face Kaito. The bluenette shrugged in response when suddenly someone reached up to Len and seized his arm.

"Let's go, Len!" Rin had put on a matching outfit with Len's. Back at the backstage, they waited for their turn, which was right after Miku's opening performance. At the beginning, Master was present on the backstage, taking care of the last minute preparations and costume changes. In the middle of the concert, Master had disappeared from his seat, but the concert went on smoothly anyway; although the backstage now looked like the remains of a big war. Finally, they were finally on their way home; still in the same bus, same atmosphere, and still the same questions swirling around the blonde boy's mind. Only this time, there were more questions as Master expectedly evaded his questions with more questions

"This is disappointing" thought Len. For some reason, the silver haired boy was the only person he had been thinking about. 'He' could easily mean every single male in the world yet the silver haired, heterochromia eyed boy was the first person that came into his mind when Master was talking to his phone. The bus came to halt, signaling that they arrived at the mansion. Len, half running, went up the stairs and knocked on Piko's door.

"Piko" said Len between his knocks. Could he be asleep? Thinking that, he looked through the keyhole in search of the certain silver haired boy. He saw Piko's bed was a little messy and his window was wide open.

"He couldn't be…" thought the blonde boy.

"Len"

"Huh? Oh, it's you Kaito" The bluenette stared at Piko's door as he spoke to Len.

"He's not in his room?"

"I dunno" Len held out his hand as if he was asking for something. Kaito gave him a questioning look and Len sighed. "His key, Kaito" Finally understanding what he meant, Kaito reached to his pocket and pulled out a key with Piko's nametag on it. With a swift move, Len unlocked Piko's room and stepped inside. The silver haired boy was nowhere to be seen. His room looked clean except for his bed and window.

"He's good at cleaning, but he left a really big mess behind" commented the bluenette at the bed and window. Piko's bed was neatly placed right under the window; there was not even a space between them. Len climbed on the bed and looked through the window. The tree was the first thing he saw and on the ground below he saw a big branch, seemingly had fallen from the tree. Someone had broken Piko's 'backdoor'.

"Len" Hearing his name was called, the blonde boy turned to look at Kaito who was crouching on the floor as he picked up a picture. Len widen his eyes in surprise. 3 males were visible in the picture. And one of them was obviously the missing silver haired boy.


	13. Never should have happened

"Who… are these guys?" muttered Len as he held up the picture. Other than Piko, there was another guy who looked like him, but with some differences than the silver haired boy. The guy was on the same height as Piko; he got black hair and dark brown eyes. Another guy, who was a little bit shorter than the other two, has short, red hair, light brown eyes and he wore glasses. All of them looked very happy in the picture while holding a 'peace' sign with a big smile on their faces.

"Maybe they are Piko's family?" said Kaito. The black haired guy could easily pass out as Piko's dad and maybe the red haired one was their friend? Len was at loss of words.

"He probably went home at the first chance he got" continued Kaito. The bluenette stood up and headed to the door. He picked up Piko's room key which was still placed in the keyhole on his way out.

"You're going to return it this time, right?" asked the blonde boy as he stared at the key on the Kaito's hand.

"I have no need for it anymore" Kaito smiled at him, looking like he had the happiest moment in his life right now. "This is what you want, right? Everything can return to the way it was before, before that boy came and ruin it". Kaito was right. Everything can finally back to normal. But why did he feel like something terrible had happened to the silver haired boy?

* * *

Yesterday felt like it was a dream. Nobody remembered Piko, only the blonde boy and the bluenette knew that he used to live here. Not even Lily or Yuuma remembered him. When Len tried to ask them, they only said that a part of their memory was empty. With nothing else to do, Len decided to hang around in the living room for a while, where Lily and Yuuma was. Lily was lazily watching the television while Yuuma tried to strike a conversation with her.

"God, can't you stop talking? Your voice is even louder than the television" said Lily as she laid down the sofa, taking all the space with her body.

"That's because I could not see anything from down here. Can you please pick me up and let me lie on the sofa?" Yuuma was screaming from the floor. Since he was a katana, he cannot move nor stood up by himself.

"Not in a million years" Lily stretched her body on the sofa as Yuuma kept on screaming at her. Len knew that those two will never make a good couple. Speaking of couples…

"Why can't you understand how I feel?"

"Maybe because you won't try to understand how I feel as well!"

Len didn't dare to turn around and watch as the used to be lovely couple were now at each other's throats. Their fight ended like how it's used to, with Gumi running to the kitchen while Gakupo went back to his room. It's hard to believe yesterday morning they were really romantic and lovey dovey to each other, till Piko's gone. Can the personality change be a good thing after all? The blonde boy always thought it was wrong to control people's personality. He never tried to look at the situation from the other side.

"Yo, Len, it's your turn to clean" said a very annoyed voice.

"Okay, Iroha" answered Len as he took the broom in Iroha's hand.

"Whoa, who are you and what have you done to Len?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's my line! No water balloons, no angry screams, no broken stuff around the mansion, what happened?" asked Iroha worriedly.

"You wouldn't understand" He left Iroha and started cleaning the second floor. Soon enough, some other Vocaloids asked him the same question as well. Meiko, Luka, Yuki, Tonio, all of them asked the same thing. "What happened to the prankster Len?" The question kept on repeating in his mind. Master can't control his personality again; he was free to do anything he wanted to. Making everyone angry, being hated, was that all he wanted? Back then, yes, but now…

"I need to bring him back"

* * *

At the middle of the night, Len was still awake in his room. He might be insomniac; he just couldn't close his eyes for more than 30 seconds. After a while, he decided to go to the kitchen for some midnight snack. As soon as he stepped outside, he heard some noises from upstairs. Feeling curious, he walked up the stairs to the third floor where the noises came from. He came eye to eye to someone he expect the less.

"Master?" asked Len. Master looked at him silently. One of his bodyguards stopped and turned around as Master stopped in his tracks. The bodyguard brought a body in is arms. The sight of the body was enough to left Len speechless. His white, beautiful skin was tainted with mud and some cuts. His white clothes were torn; some of his silver hair was sticking out like his ahoge. And he saw the worst thing a Vocaloid could ever receive on their body. His neck was cut open and his vocal cord was cut. Len could hear his artificial heart beat inside him. Eyes wide open and some tears started to form on his eyes as he muttered the boy's name. "Piko"

"He will be alright" Master managed to spoke up. While wiping his tears, they walked to Piko's room. "Do you have the spare key, my boy?" Len grabbed the key from his pocket and handed it to Master's waiting hand. Len had asked the key from Kaito when they were in Piko's room two days ago. Once they were inside, the bodyguard slowly placed Piko on his bed and covered him with his blanket. Master didn't stay long; he had to go. Len was left all alone with the 'sleeping' silver haired boy.

Despite the fact that he cried earlier, the blonde boy was actually confused on why Master brought Piko here instead to his own mansion. Master's mansion had a Vocaloid laboratory that they used to take care of the Vocaloids. Any upgrades, repairs, everything would had been taken care in that place. His sight fell on Piko's open neck again. Without a Vocal cord, a Vocaloid just can't be a 'Vocaloid'. Piko should have been at Master's mansion, where he could be repaired and brought back here on the next day.

Piko might be lucky he was still 'alive'. Master told him that he was kidnapped and he was found inside an abandoned factory with the same condition as he was right now. His kidnapper was nowhere to be found. Len decided to stay at Piko's room for the night. After locking the door using Piko's spare key (just in case if someone wandered into Piko's room), he settled himself in his sleeping bag.

"Nobody should have seen this" thought Len. The blonde boy turned to the boy again, muttering two small words before he fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Piko"


	14. The 'new' Piko

The next morning, Len awoke to the sound of television. His eyes scanned around and he spotted a silver haired boy watching their recent performance from the television.

"P-Piko?" asked the blonde boy. Piko turned around, letting out a small "Hm?" before turning back and faced the television again. "A-are you okay?"

"I'm fine" said Piko with a very unusual voice.

"Huh?" Len responded almost automatically when hearing Piko's weird voice.

"What?"

"Piko, your voice…"

"… Who are you?"

"I'm Len"

"Nice to meet you, Len" Weird. That was the first thing that came to Len's mind. Piko, who was supposed to be still sleeping peacefully in his bed, now, was sitting on his bed, watching television and acted like nothing had happened. Not to mention his sudden change of voice made Len took a second look at Piko. The silver haired boy still had his neck open, same dirty clothes and even worse hair condition than yesterday. It's Piko, but it's like this was a different Piko who was in front of him right now.

"He couldn't be affected as well, could he?" Len immediately thought about when everyone was infected with 'Opposite Personality Syndrome'. Master used Piko to change the Vocaloids' personalities, that didn't mean that the silver haired boy was also not in the list of Vocaloids to have their personality changed. Other than that, a Vocaloid cannot 'wake up' unless they have a working voice cord. How in the world did Piko's able to be awake right now?

"Piko, don't you want to take a shower?" said Len taking a good look on the silver haired boy especially around his neck.

"Where is the bathroom?" said Piko plainly that matched his plain expression. Len suddenly remembered that regular Vocaloids A.K.A. the not-so-popular Vocaloids have no private bathroom. Instead they bathed at a public bathroom, like in a hot spring. Bringing Piko to the public bathroom was a terrible idea since his cuts can intimidate the others. The time showed 9 o'clock, so he figured most of the Vocaloids should be at the dining room eating breakfast.

"You are going to take a shower in my room" said Len.

"Why?"

"That cut, it's so disgusting that others might puke at the sight of it"

"This?" said the silver haired boy as he touched the cut on his neck. "It's a clean cut"

"Yeah, but it's still disgusting to some of us" Like Piko said, the cut itself wasn't that terrible. Len only saw it clearly for a couple of minutes, but whoever done that knew Piko. Or at least knew how to cut a Vocaloid's neck so precise that it only damaged their voice cord.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Piko as he stood up from his bed and turned off the television.

"The Vocaloid mansion" replied Len shortly as he unlocked the door. Silently, he stepped outside and looked around. Nobody was at the hallway, which made Len felt relieved a little. "Let's go" Len walked on ahead of Piko but also turning around once a while just to receive a questioning look by the silver haired boy. They made their way to the second floor, where the popular Vocaloids resided. Len's room was situated near the stairs as he preferred to be near it in case he needed to escape from his room as fast as he can. He opened the door and closed it as soon as Piko entered his room.

"This room… is three times bigger than the last room" said Piko with awe.

"That was your room" said Len with a sigh. He thought about explaining everything to Piko again as the silver haired boy's head was as empty as a balloon. "This is the bathroom. Leave your clothes on the sink" said Len as he pointed to a door right next to them. The other boy nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. The blonde boy left the room to have some breakfast and maybe bring back some for Piko as well. He arrived at the dining room just in time as Gakupo passed out some pancakes. The purple haired man looked bitter though as he stared at the green haired girl sitting next to Len.

"How are you, Len?" asked Gumi suddenly.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Just the same" Gumi played with her fork as she poked the pancakes on her plate. "Are you okay?"

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you, not the other way around" said Len as he took a bite of his pancake.

"My problem is still the same. Yours however…" Gumi glanced at Len for a while as she put down her fork. "It's really weird to see you like this, even for a day"

"Was I really that terrible?"

"The worst. Remember when you put gums on my hair? I really was thinking about killing you that time"

"Really? I didn't think you got the courage to" said Len playfully. Gumi let out a sigh; she brushed out some of her hair as she stared at Len.

"Tell me, what's going on lately? My last memory stopped about a month ago. If you know something please tell me" said Gumi desperately.

"I actually don't know what's going on as well"

"..." Gumi stood up from her seat, making the least possible noise as she spoke to Len again. "Take my pancakes. It would be nicer if things could change just like you did"

"Uh… thanks" Gumi smiled and left the dining room. A few moments later, Gakupo left the dining room as well, probably pursuing Gumi. Len also took his leave as he brought the plate of pancakes Gumi left for him to his room, for the silver haired he entered his room, he noticed that the silver haired boy was not at the shower anymore.

"Where is he?" thought Len. He walked into his bedroom and he almost dropped the plate of pancakes on his hand when he finally spotted the boy.

"W-w-what are you doing? Don't sleep on my bed" The blonde boy placed the plate on the drawer and sat on the bed, grabbing Piko's arm in the process.

"But it's so fluffy…" said Piko, half awake, and was covered in Len's blanket

"Don't sleep on my bed!" Piko sat up; eyes still half open as he stared at Len's wider eyes. "At least put on some clothes before you jumped on my bed!" said Len with a blush on his cheeks once he saw half of Piko's body.

"I did. I put on your underwear" Len's blush deepened when he heard what Piko had said. He closed his eyes, face still red, as he screamed at the boy who was right in front of him.

"What did you say?!"


End file.
